


Such a Dick Move

by RanchBatTM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, im not very good at tagging, no beta we die like jason todd, probably fanon everyone, this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanchBatTM/pseuds/RanchBatTM
Summary: Jason proposes to Kori, Dick is definitely not happy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Raven/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Short fics that I liked.





	Such a Dick Move

**Author's Note:**

> For Context: The Teen Titans (DCAMU) are hanging out at Wayne Manor, basically because more than a quater of the teams family is there.

The Teen Titans were for once somewhat quiet for once. They sat scattered around the Wayne Manor living Room, the most lived in one anyways. Clearly showing that in the way that the room was decorated with dents and pictured by the marks from daggers, swords, bullets and a mirage of unidentifiable objects.

Both Damian and Raven sat in the corner reading a book between the two of them, murmurs pasted about whatever was happening there. Beast Boy and Jaime crashed in front of the huge TV, playing some video game. And the other two members on opposite sides of the room, inconspicuously on their phones. Dick and Kori pushed into the middle of the room reading some magazine each.

Of course, they should know that this particular house never stays calm without reason, as Jason (and the rest of the Batfamily™) came crashing into the room. With Jason holding something quite boxed shaped in his hands, going over to where Kori was sat on the plush couches. 

“Koriand’r of Tamaran” he began, bowing and over exaggerating his voice, making it sound overly posh. As the rest of the rest of the aforementioned Wayne Kids saw fit to whip out their phones to start recording. 

Jason got down on one knee and Dick flushed every colour imaginable at once. It didn't take an empath to know how Dick was feeling. The other Titans now looked on with slightly more interest, Beast Boy and Jaime looking more deeply scandalised than Raven’s amused calm, and Damians well… ‘rage’. 

As for the Alien Princess herself, she was feeling more confused on her part than anything.

Of course being Jason, he just took that as a sign to continue.

“Would you give me the honour of…. becoming my sister in law?”

No longer able to hold it in, Stephanie was the first to break into a fit of laughter, cackling as high as the sun before composting herself again to record. Because literally every knew this would turn out to be going to be GOLD. 

Dick, to say it, was absolutely mortified. “Jason!” he whisper-yelled, in that distressed and embarrassed parent kind of way. “Dick!” Jason mockingly whisper-yelled back in an equally matched, less emotionally constipated tone. 

“I mean someone had to do it Dicky” he said in a patronising tone as he got up from the floor, mock-brushing himself off, as if the stern beloved butler of the house would allow for anything less but a clean floor.

Dick ran his hand down his face, sighing in exasperation, looking quite a lot like his surrogate father in the process.

“You’re such a Jason”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is actually my first fic i've ever published on here so sorry if somethings weird lol
> 
> Feel free to leave any thoughts & critics in the comments!


End file.
